Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is provided an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP), which can print documents and images, have a secure print function. The secure print function can set up security such as password setting on documents of highly confidential setting.
As an image forming apparatus ensuring secure print, a technique that sets a plurality of passwords according to a security level, which is confidential setting, is disclosed. The technique can set up different securities on every page depending on characteristics of confidential document, and can output the documents by printing.